Sweet Pea
by honey0716
Summary: Angel and the the gang takes care of a little girl, she is taken from him and he is devastated but eleven years later he comes across her again, and falls in a deeper love for her than before. Please Read and tell me what you think. It's not that bad... I
1. A Surprise

Angel looked out the window staring at the rain. He had been in that exact position for at least twenty minutes. He was lost in thought and didn't even realize when the door opened, and the familiar six came in. Angel came out of his trance.  
  
"So did you guys find anything?" Angel asked. Gunn shook his head, "Not a thing all we found was a nice hot dog stand." He wrapped his arms around Fred. Cordelia walked over to Angel. "Yeah, and Connor was too busy flirting with the girls." Angel crossed his arms and nodded. "We're they cute?" Connor nodded. "They were okay."  
  
Wesley sat down on the lounge seat. "I just don't anything more to think about." Just as Wesely said that a stranger man holding a little girl walked in, the gang all turned to look at him. "May we help you?" Cordelia asked. The man nodded. "My name is Joe Williams, I read up on this. What you guys do I mean." Cordleia nodded. "Yes. We do a lot. We help the hopeless." Joe nodded. "I'm not hopeless, at least not yet anyways." Angel was getting frustrated, what did he want. "So what can we help you with?" Angel asked.  
  
Joe sat the little girl down. "I need help. I'm hoping you guys can help me with this, there are people after me for legal issues and I'm not making it, they promised if I didn't come through that would kill me and something I love, and that's this little girl, she's my little sister I can't put her life on the line, I can't run with her, it will be horrible with her. I'm asking you to take her and keep her safe." The gang didn't like this one bit. "Umm. There is a daycare right up the street." Joe nodded. "It pays $100,000 dollars a month." The gang looked up and their minds changed. "Or you can find one here." Angel walked over to him. "How long do you think you will be gone?" Joe shrugged. "I don't know, I'll come when it's safe" Fred walked up and looked down at the little girl. "What's her name?" Joe picked her up. "This is Jessica, and she is exactly two years old." Angel looked at Jessica who was looking back at him smiling, Angel gave her a faint smile.  
  
Joe looked at Jessica. "Honey. I need to go somewhere." Jessica looked at him. "Where?" "A place where I can make things better and I will be back I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and handled her to Fred. "I have to go. Tell her I love her, every night." Joe then walked out in a hurry.  
  
Lorne walked over to Jessica. "Well, aren't you the cutest thing in the world." Jessica smiled at Lorne. Angel shook his head, "Great now we have to play parents." Cordelia smiled. "Yeah for $100,000 a month I will play mommy." Angel looked at Cordy and smiled. "Well, good go play it." "What's the matter don't you wanna play daddy?" Angel shook his head. "Been there don't that." Fred brought Jessica over to Angel. "You wanna hold her?" Angel shook his head, but Fred ignored it and placed Jessica in his arms. Jessica rested her head on his shoulders and instantly she was asleep. 


	2. Angel and Jessica

Time went by at the hotel. Angel and the gang had grown to love Jessica as if she was their own. Jessica had grown to have beautiful brown curls and her blue eyes got Angel eveytime. Angel had a stronger relationship her though, she mostly spent all of her time with him. Jessica was in Angel's bed as he was in his chair reading a book. Jessica has just turned four. "Angel. Read me a bedtime story." Angel didn't look up from his book. "Angel doesn't know any bedtime stories" "Yes. He does." "No. He doesn't." "Yes. He does." Angel looked up from his book. "No. He doesn't." Jessica then put her face in his hands and pretended to cry. "Yes. He does." Angel quickly got up from the chair and went over to her. "Okay. He can make one up."  
  
Cordelia then came in. "Okay Jessica it's time for your bath." Jessica got out from the bed. "Okay." Jessica then ran out of his room and into the hallway. Cordelia looked at Angel. "And you didn't want to play daddy?" Angel looked at Cordy. "Yeah. Yeah." Angel then followed Cordy out of his room.  
  
In the lobby, Connor and Jessica were on the stairs playing candy land. Angel glanced over there from time to time, as he and the rest of the gang talked about the new case. "They should be at the Corner of 22nd, " Cordy told them. "Well, they're not." Wesley said. Connor then walked over to Angel, "Hey. Dad lend me fifty dollars." Angel looked at Connor. "Why?" Connor looked back at Jessica and smiled. "Because, Jess and I want to go to the movies. To see....Shrek." Angel shook his head. "No." Connor nodded. "Okay Dad you leave me no choice. Jessica come over here."  
  
Jessica got up and walked over to them and stood right by Angel. "I'm ready Connor" Angel crossed his arms. 'Whatever you two planned I am not buying." Connor looked at Jessica. "How would you feel if we got to see Shrek?" "I'd be the happiest girl in the world." Angel smiled at Jessica. "And what if Angel didn't give us the money to see Shrek?" "I'd be the saddest girl in the world." Jessica then made a sad face. 'You're just saying that because Connor told you to." Jessica shook her head. "And because I love you." Jessica then hugged his leg. Connor nodded. "Nice." Angel nodded and reached into his pocket. "Alright call her off. Here." Angel handed Connor a fifty. "Alright, that was easy." Jessica said giving Connor a high five.  
  
Two years passed by and still no sign of Joe, he stopped sending money months ago but Angel refused to let Jessica go. Angel and Jessica were sleeping in his bed, because Jessica had a bad dream about demons, and Angel couldn't help but be scared because it wasn't a dream for him, and hopefully she would never know the truth, the rain and lighting also scared her.  
  
Codelia then rushed in, she went over to the bed and shook Angel. He woke and looked at Cordy who had tears well up in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Cordy shook her head. "Just come down stairs." Angel pulled the blanket over Jessica and followed Cordy out of the bedroom. When he reached the bottom what he feared most was standing right there. "Joe." Angel walked closer to him. 'You're back." Joe smiled. "I'm here to get her out of your hair, I bet it's a relief." The gang was gathered around. "We've fallen in love with her." Fred said. Joe looked at Angel. "Where is she?" Angel put his hands in his pockets. "She's sleeping, and she's cranky when you wake her up." Joe nodded. "Well, here is the cash I owe you." Angel held up his hand. "I don't want your money. I want Jessica to stay with us." Joe shook his head. "No." Angel hesitated. "I'll pay you anything, I'll give you the hotel, my car." Joe looked at him. "She's not for sale." The gang knew Angel was hurting. "You can't take her away from me." Angel said tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
Joe walked over to him. "You don't even know her." Angel nodded. 'I've watched her grow for about four years now; I know she likes her macaroni and cheese cold. I know she won't let anyone do her hair except Cordelia, I know she's afraid of the dark and lighting, I know she likes for me to sing the Teddy Bear song, that my nick name for her is sweet pea and I know that I love her." Joe smiled. "Go get her now, we are leaving, and you will never see her again." Angel nodded. "I'll be a minute." Angel then went up the stairs and into his room, and he saw Jessica playing with her stuffed pig. "Hi. Angel." Angel managed a smile. Hey sweet pea." Angel went over to the edge of the bed and sat Jessica on the edge in front of him. "We need to talk." "About what?" Jessica asked, "You're going away." Jessica nodded. "I'll help you pack." Jessica was getting off but Angel stopped. "No. Just you." Jessica was confused. "Well, you're coming right?" Angel shook his head. "No. I'm staying, your big brother is here, and he's taking you back home." Jessica had tears in her eyes. "I don't wanna." Angel nodded; her was fighting back the tears. "I don't want you to go either, but you have to."  
  
Angel wiped away her tears. "You have to be strong for me now, come on let me see that brave smile." Jessica gave a smile that was forced. "That's my girl." "I love you Angel." Angel smiled. "I love you too Jessica." Cordelia then came in, "He's ready to take her." Angel looked at Jessica. "We have to say goodbye now." Jessica shook her head. Cordy walked over to Jessica, "Come on Sweetie, let's go." Jessica grabbed Cordy's hand. "Bye Angel." Angel nodded. "Bye." Angel couldn't control the tears as he saw Jessica cry and be taken out of jhis life. 


	3. Unexpected

Eleven Years slowly went by and passed. Angel Investigations moved to Wolfman and Hart and now controlled the senior partners or at least Angel did. Angel sat behind his desk going through cases after cases. Angel went over to his bookcase and pulled out a book. "How's it going?" Angel turned around and saw his son standing there. Connor looked at him, he was now a lawyer at the firm and 29 years old. "It's going alright, how was the case today? Did you win?"  
  
Connor chuckled. "Of Course I won, now I'm expecting a big check from you." Angel sat down the book. "You'll get paid." Cordelia then walked in with more paper work. Angel looked at it, 'Please tell me that's not more cases." Cordelia smiled. "It's not. It's one case." Connor then stood up, and went looking through the case. "By the way I just got off the phone with Fred and she said that her and Gunn's honeymoon was great so they said they should be back in about two weeks." Cordelia said Angel nodded. "That's fine." Cordelia then brought something out of her purse and gave it to Angel. "I found this while going through my house." Angel looked at it, a picture. It was a picture of him and Jessica sleeping on the couch. Angel gave a faint smile. "I thought that might cheer you up." Angel nodded. "My gosh, she has to be what 16, 17 now?" Cordelai nodded. "17" "I bet she's beautiful." Cordelia nodded in agreement.  
  
Connor looked up, "Cordelia, why does this name sound so familiar?" Cordelia then looked at it, "I don't know, it can't be who you think it is, I mean she would never do something like that." Connor looked at Cordelia still not convinced, until an old familiar voice came to the room. "Well she has and she needs a lawyer." Angel looked at the man who just entered the room. It was Joe; he was much older and looked more like an old man than anything. Cordelia's mouth dropped. "Oh my Gosh." Angel motioned him over to have a seat. "So, what did Jessica do?" Joe sat down. "Where do I start?" "The beginning is usually a nice place." Connor said. "You have the case don't you?" Joe asked. "I think I would like it if I heard it from you, or I can get Jessica to explain." Connor replied. "Yeah, if you can get through to her, all she tells is lies." "How do you know that she's lying?" Cordelia asked. "I don't, it just doesn't make sense." Angel sat behind his desk. "Can you just tell us why she needs a lawyer?" Joe nodded. "She claims that when she went to a New Years Eve party, she admitted to having a few drinks so this might be all bull shit, she's been dating this guy for about two years his name is Trent Tresher, she claims that he raped her and she had to get him off of her." Angel cringed at the thought of anyone hurting her. "So she hit up upside the head with a twenty pound ashtray and killed him, but now she's claiming that he didn't die and now his haunting her she hasn't gone to the police yet, but when she does I want her to have the best and that's why I'm here."  
  
Angel nodded. "Where is she?" Joe stood up. "She's at the house, you can come see her if you want and talk to her, but she's not the sweet little angel like you remember, I mean she still likes her macoroni and cheese cold, but she's not that easy to handle." Angel nodded. "I think I can deal." Joe smiled at the three of them, "Then let's go." 


	4. Reunion

It took about an hour to reach Joe's house. Angel, Cordelia and Connor got of the car and followed Joe to the car. Angel was barely unable to breathe or if he could that's how he would feel. Cordelia held on to his arms. "Are you ready?" Cordelia asked him. Angel nodded. Joe then opened the door and allowed them to come in.  
  
Joe motioned them to go in the living room, "I'll get her." Joe went up about three stairs. "Jessie Marie!" Angel, Connor, and Cordelia sat on the couch and waited patiently. The a girl walked down the stairs, and had a cell phone against her ear. Angel saw her and he was taken aback. It was Jessica. She was about 5''5', 127 lbs, long, straight, beautiful shiny brown hair, her blue eyes shined, and her skin was a silky bronze. Angel couldn't believe it was she.  
  
Jessica smiled at her brother, and then talked back on the phone. "I have to go my egotistical asshole back-stabbing brother is back, alright I'll call you later bye." Jessica then pressed end and put her phone in the pocket of her Tommy Jeans. Jessica crossed her arms and flipped her hair back. "Egotistical?" Her brother questioned. Jessica rolled her eyes, then went past her brother. "I'm going out." Joe was right behind her, Jessica opened the door, but it was quickly closed. "No you're not." Jessica's eyes were filled with anger. "Why did you go to law firm today?" "Who told you that?" Jessica rushed. "Stephanie knows a friend who has a brother that works at the law firm that told this friend who told Stephanie that you were there discussing a case that doesn't exist." Joe shrugged. "So what's the problem?" Jessica walked closer to him. "The problem is, that you went behind my back after promising me you weren't going to get any legal people involved."  
  
Joe nodded. "Look. Jessica, I apologize but I am just trying to get to the bottom of this." Jessica sat at the bottom of the stairs. "Bottom of what? I told you the truth, you are just not believing me." Joe nodded. "I want to Jessica, but this is all just too much too handle, I just care about you a lot." Jessica stood up. "You don't have to care." Joe smiled. "I don't have to care, I have to care because if anyone goes behind any backs around here it's you." Jessica was confused what are you talking about?" Joe smiled. "That belly button ring you got? After I told you no?"  
  
. Jessica smiled as she looked at. Her pink spaghetti strap showed off the diamond ring in her belly button, "I know isn't it hot?" Joe rolled his eyes. "Look. Whatever it's fine." he then led Jessica to the living room 'Come on I got something to show you." Jessica followed. 'Whatever it is, I bet it's not interesting. I----"Jessica stopped when she saw him. She couldn't quite picture who he was but she knew that she knew him. The three of them stood up. "Jessica. You are so beautiful, you have grown up so much." Cordelia said. Then it hit Jessica, she knew exactly who these people were, especially the one all dressed in black.  
  
Jessica's eyes welded up with tears. "I thought I would never see any of you again." Connor walked up to her. 'Hey Jess." Jessica smiled. "Hey Connor.. Look at you." Connor smiled. "Look at me, look at you? You're gorgeous." Codelia then walked over. "I see you've been taking care of your hair." Jessica laughed. "I only use Macalister hair products." "George?" Cordelia asked. "Of Course" "That's my girl." Jessica smiled. Then looked over at Angel, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. Jessica walked over at Angel and smiled. "Hello Angel." He gave her a faint smile. "Hey Sweet Pea." Jessica let a tear roll down her face then went into his arms, Angel wrapped his arms around her as a tear rolled down his cheek. 


	5. Sleepover

Angel looked at Jessica as he sat beside her in his office. They were sitting in complete silence for over an hour now. Jessica had convinced Joe to let her come stay with Angel for a little while. Angel couldn't bear the silence. "How's school?" Jessica looked at Angel, "When I actually show up?" Angel smiled and nodded, in some way that reminded him of Buffy. "It's alright I guess, I was on the cheerleading team but I really didn't like it." Jessica smiled at him. "Sometimes I wish that...." She stopped. 'You wish what?" Angel pressured. "That I didn't exist. I just wish the pain would go away." Jessica tried to hold back the tears so Angel wouldn't see her cry. "I've seen you cry before you don't have to hide." Jessica stood up and crossed her arms she still felt cold in the sweatshirt Angel had given her.  
  
"My brother told you everything that's going on didn't he?" Angel looked at Jessica as she turned around. "Yes. You don't have to be afraid anymore, I promise that I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Jessica smiled. "You promise." Angel then got up and walked over to her and stuck out his pinky, which is what he used to do when he promised her things in the past. Jessica smiled and in twined her pinky with his. "You know if you stay here tonight you're going to school tomorrow." Jessica crossed her arms. "Fine, but I get to sleep in your room, you can have the couch." Angel smiled. "A little demanding are we?" Jessica shook her head. "No. I just want to make up from what you missed." Angel smiled and nodded in agreement.  
  
Jessica slept in Angel's bed as she turned over, Angel watched her from the doorway, he remembered how eleven years ago he would watch her sleep and now it was different. He watched her, he knew she was dreaming from the way she turned her head. Angel closed the door and went to the couch.  
  
Jessica stirred her eyes slowly opening, shinning, and full of confusion. She sits up, and then remembers where she is. She sighs, and rolls over, pulling a very puffy blanket over her head. Why did school start this early? Ok, better question, why did she care?  
  
Yawning, she pushes herself up, and gets out of bed, glaring harshly at Angel's clock, which thankfully, didn't have an alarm. Jessica reached for her duffel bag pulling out some jeans and a red tank top, Pulling her jeans on, and her shirt over her head she walked out of his room and the little apartment he had in the firm and went into his office, and there she saw Angel behind his desk working. Jessica crept over there with a small make-up bag. Angel looked up. "Did you sleep well?" "Like a baby. Did you?" Angel smiled. "No. My neck hurts, someone kicked me out to the couch." Jessica smiled. "It's not like you've been there before." Angel looked up. "Now move so I can put my make-up on." Jessica stated. "There's a bathroom.'' "Your desk is bigger which I can lay more stuff on it." Angel rolled his eyes. "I am not moving so you can put stuff that you don't need." Jessica shrugged. "Fine." Jessica moved behind the desk and sat on Angel's lap and dumped all her stuff on the desk.  
  
"What are you doing?" "What does it look like?" Jessica asked putting on foundation. Grabbing her brush, she pulls it through her hair carelessly, and then pulls it all back, except for a few short strands, into a high ponytail. Angel looked at her lower back, which was showing half her back, and there he saw a tattoo of a butterfly. 'What is this?" Angel asked touching it. Jessica shivered at his touch as she put on her eyeliner and mascara. "That's a secret, from Joe." Jessica then leaned against him. "I will see you after school." She kissed him on the cheek, and got up. Jessica slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her purse, and was just out the door when she stopped and turned around and walked back to Angel's desk and stuck out her hand. "What?" Angel asked. "I need money." "They're going to charge you to go to school?" "No. I need it for lunch." Angel got up and took out some fives, tens, and twenties. Jessica took the twenty. "See ya." Jessica then hurried out of his office. 


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Angel and Connor were in his office. 'So how did it go last night?" Angel looked at Connor. "It went alright, she told me a lot that was going on." Connor smiled. "You made her go to school?" Angel nodded. "I bet you half your paycheck that she skipped and went somewhere else." Connor smiled. "You got it." Angel nodded, and then Gunn and Wesley stepped into his office. "Hey Gunn. Welcome back." Angel said. "Thanks man." Gunn smiled sitting on the chair, Wesley came up. "And how was your trip?" Angel asked Wesley. "It was alright, nothing really interesting.'' Angel nodded, looking at his watch. "Hey, did you guys see that girl out there, she's really cute, if I wasn't with Fred, I would just---"He didn't get to finish because she walked in with a Victoria's secret bag in one hand, and Abercrombie and Fitch in the other. "Hey Angel." Jessica said smiling brightly as she layed her bags on the floor. "Gunn and Wesley remember the cute little girl that lived with us," Gunn's mouth dropped and so did Wesley. "Damn." They both said.  
  
Angel then looked at Jessica. "They have a mall at your school." Jessica nodded. "After third period they do." Angel nodded. "But. I did go and I forgot I had drama and they were holding auditions for Romeo and Juliet, and I got the lead." Angel smiled as he took the script. "Nice. See now you have to go to school." Jessica smiled. "Do you wanna see what I got with your money and my money combined?" Angel was confused. "I thought you didn't have money." "I had my money, I wanted yours." Angel smiled and walked over to her, they were locked I each other's eyes, when Jessica's cell phone rang, which brought them back. Jessica took it out and answered it; she then took her bags and walked towards Angel's room.  
  
It was late when Angel returned to his room and saw Jessica still  
awake. He walked over and sat by her on the couch. She was reading the  
script. "Do you need help?" Jessica looked up and smiled. "If you  
don't mind." Angel shook his head. "Not at all." Jessica stood up.  
"Okay. I'm at this part; you should know this because you're like 200  
years old right?" Angel smiled. "Ha ha ha." Jessica smiled and flipped  
her hair back and stood very close to him, she looked at the script.  
"You go first." Angel smiled. "Which part are we at?" Jessica looked  
at it. "Act 1, scene 5." Angel nodded. "If I profane with my  
unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips,  
two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a  
tender kiss." Angel said brushing her hand with his lips. Which gave  
Jessica a chill. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which  
mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims'  
hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Their hands  
were touching. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" "Ay,  
pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" Angel smiled at Jessica's  
attempt to act. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They  
pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." "Saints do not move,  
though grant for prayers' sake." Jessica smiled at Angel, "Then move  
not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my  
sin is purged" Jessica just stood there. 'It says you have to kiss  
me." Angel shook his head. "I'm not going to kiss you." Jessica rolled  
her eyes. "Come on, how many times did you kiss me goodnight when I  
was a little girl?" Jessica smiled and puckered her lips. "Fine."  
Angel then bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Then have my lips the  
sin that they have took." "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly  
urged! Give me my sin again." Jessica smiled at Angel, who nodded  
because he knew he was in defeat, he bent down and kissed her gently  
on the mouth, but he didn't pull away, and neither did Jessica, Angel  
gave into the kiss and pulled her closer to him, Jessica was on her  
tippy toes, to lean more into the kiss, Angel held her so she wouldn't  
fall. Angel and Jessica kissed each other passionately.  
Angel pulled away, and Jessica gasped for air. Angel still held  
her, looking into her eyes. Jessica smiled, and then she nodded. "I  
know this line. It's.... you kiss by the book?" Angel chuckled and  
smiled. Jessica then kissed him, which Angel responded to. 


	7. The Truth

Angel was walking with Cordelia down the alley in the streets of L.A. Angel had told Cordelia the whole story. Angel was a little ashamed of the kiss he shared with Jessica but in a way he didn't care. Cordelia looked over at Angel. "You are such a child molester." Angel glanced over at Cordleia. "It's not like I wanted to happen, it just did." Cordelia nodded. "Uh huh. This is just like Buffy, and it's going to end the same way." Angel stopped. "Buffy was the slayer, Jessica isn't." Cordelia stood in front of him. "Which makes it worse, you're bringing her into a world that's full of hate and death, you're not always going to be able to protect her." Angel put his hands in his pocket. "I think I'm falling in love with her." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well, at least she isn't blonde." "What is that suppose to mean?" Cordelia smiled. "I'm just saying she's different." Angel smiled. "Yeah she is." Angel and Cordelia then walked towards the directions to which they were going.  
  
At the offices of Wolfman and Hart Jessica stood in the middle of Angel's office with a sword in her hand. "I can't use this." Spike stood right in front of her. "Of course you can, little bit." Spike had another sword in his hand. Jessica held up the sword, but was struggling, "Why is it so heavy?" Spike shrugged. "I don't have the slightest clue, to tell you the truth I hate weapons." Jessica smiled. "Then why use them?" Spike grinned. "They make me feel more manly." Jessica nodded. "Right."  
  
Angel and Cordelia entered through the elevator, Angel went over to Harmony. "Any messages?" Harmony smiled. "You ask me that everyday, and everyday it's the same answer." Angel rolled his eyes. "Harm" "Yes, you do. Buffy called she's back from her trip, and Spike is in your office." Angel nodded. "Did Jessica come through?" Harmony nodded. "She's in the office with Spike." Angel rolled his eyes. "Great."  
  
Jessica held up the sword. "Alright Zorro, ready to get your ass kicked?" Spike smiled. "You have a lot spunk there." Jessica smiled. "Honey, I have watched 3 ninjas, Sponge bob, and The Matrix. I got this." Spike nodded, "Yeah, we'll see." Spike then swung at Jessica but the sword blocked it, Angel had grabbed the sword from Jessica and blocked her. Angel put his sword down, and so did Spike. "What the hell are you thinking?" Angel demanded. "Hey, you should be teaching her how to fight, she watches Sponge bob and she thinks she can fight?" Jessica frowned. "Hey!" Angel crossed his arms, "Spike. Get out. I'll see you tomorrow." Spike then smiled and walked out. Angel turned to Jessica. "I so could of taken him." Angel smiled and crossed his arms. "Uh huh." Jessica walked closer. "I could have. I am capable of kicking ass." "Is that a fact?" Jessica nodded, then her expression change. "So, are you going to teach me how to fight?" Angel nodded. "I'm thinking about it."  
  
The next two weeks Angel trained with Jessica, teaching her how to punch, kick, reverse fight, basically he was teaching her how to fight, and how to win. Angel stood in front of Jessica they had just finished training. They were sweating and panting, Jessica came up to Angel and smiled. "Thank-you for everything." Angel nodded. "You welcome." Jessica leaned up and kissed him gently on the mouth, Angel hesitated for a moment but gave in. Then he pulled away, "I can't do this anymore, and we can't do this anymore." Jessica was confused. "But, I love you." Angel shook his head. "You only think you do, but you're just a child." Jessica crossed her arms; "I'm the little girl that you used to put the bed at night." Angel nodded. "I can't love you, and I won't, it's too dangerous and to be quite honest, I don't want you." Jessica couldn't believe he was saying these things to her. "How could you say that?" Angel shrugged "I just can" Jessica nodded. "You know for someone who claims to be strong, you surely are weak." Angel stepped forward. "Weak? You let some guy rape you? And I'm weak?" Jessica was filled with anger. "Fuck you, you have no idea." Angel stood right in front of her. "You need to leave, and not come back." Jessica was shaking. "You promised you would protect me." "I can't do that for you." Jessica nodded. "You can't see something great even when it's staring you in the face, and that's sad." Angel just stood there. Jessica put on her jacket. "You suck." Jessica then left.  
  
Angel just stood there, disbelieving on what he just did. Joe then walked up. "It's for the best, what life can you of offered her?" Angel then turned to him. "You just see she's kept safe." Joe nodded. "Don't worry about it." Joe then crept out of his site. 


	8. Rain

Rain pounded down outside, and against the window as Angel sat behind his desk. Angel didn't want things to be handled like that between Jessica but he did what he had to do. Angel reached for his cell ,phone, he had to call her, he had to hear her voice.  
  
Buffy entered his office, and Angel pushed end, and looked up. "Hey." Buffy smiled. "Hey. What's up?" Angel shrugged. "Same ole stuff." Buffy nodded. "Something is bothering you." Angel stood up, while Buffy sat down in the chair. "How was your trip?" Buffy shrugged. "It was great, Dawn had fun in Italy meeting all these Italian guys, and as for me it was new." Angel nodded. "And Rob?" Buffy smiled. "He and I also had our fun. And you changed the subject on me." Angel gave a faint smile. "It's easy to do." Buffy nodded. 'So, what's the what? Last time I talked to you, you said you were falling in love, how's that going?" Angel shook his head. "Not so good." Buffy frowned. "I take it she turned you down." "You mean when I told her?" Buffy smiled. "You didn't tell her?" Angel went to the window. "I was going to until her brother told me to stay away from her." Buffy stood up. "And you listened to him?" Angel looked at Buffy.  
  
Angel turned to Buffy. ''What you expect me to snap his neck?" Buffy pondered. "Well yeah, since when do you take orders?" Angel nodded. "I don't know, I guess when I stopped dating you." Buffy smiled. "Ha. Ha." Angel smiled. "I think you should drive over to her house and just walk up to her room and do your thing." Angel nodded. "What if she doesn't want me?" Buffy shrugged. "Well you won't know until you try." Angel then grabbed his keys and Jacket. "I'll call you." Buffy smiled and watched him leave.  
  
Jessica entered her room, tears streaming down her face. Jessica took off her jacket and placed it on her bed, she went over to her mirror and looked at her reflection, she wiped away some of her tears. "Can this night get any worse." She then looked in the mirror and saw Trent, standing behind her, "Apparently it can." She turned and faced him. "Hey baby." Trent said. Jessica backed up and hit her back against the mirror. "You're dead." She said shaking. 'Is that what they told you?" "It was on the news." Jessica replied. Trent smiled. "You know why I love you so much?" Jessica just stood there. "Because you are just so blind, you have no idea how many people watch you, and know you." Jessica nodded. "I think you should leave now." Trent came closer to her. "And not get a kiss goodnight?" Trent grabbed her but Jessica pushed him away and punched him just how Angel taught her. Trent grabbed her though and threw her onto the mattress, Jessica tried to fight back but fear had took over her body and she had become weak. Jessica began to cry stifled sobs but was silenced by Trent who was holding his hand over her mouth. He pulled out a knife and tore of her clothes keeping his hand over her mouth so no one could hear her screams. He told her what he would do if she tried to scream again then forced his self onto her. Jessica turned her head and cried silent tears and waited until he was done. Trent got off of her, and grabbed her by the throat, and held the knife, "If you tell anyone, I promise you will suffer more than you did tonight." He then cut her with a little swift and barged out the door.  
  
Angel stood right in front of Jessica's door. It seemed like he stood there for hours. Waiting. He went to knock on the door, but felt that it was already opened. Angel went in. He looked around and found Joe wasn't there. Angel was relieved as he crept up the stairs hoping Jessica was in her room.  
  
Jessica stood in the shower as ice-cold water went down on her body she started to wash herself trying to wash away the pain that had been inflicted upon her. She wondered if Angel had saved her wondered if he would try to make all the pain go away. She started to cry in the shower, for she felt so hopeless. 


	9. Death

Angel heard the crying coming from the bathroom as he stood in the hallway. Angel came to the door, and placed his hand on the door, it was Jessica he felt her. Angel barged in and saw Jessica standing there in the shower, arms wrapped around herself, and shivering. Angel quickly opened the shower door and took off his duster and wrapped it around. "You're freezing." Angel said. Jessica nodded. Angel picked her up and brought her to her room. Jessica grasped on to him tightly, Angel sat Jessica down on the chair and knelt down in front of her. He saw she was trembling. "Baby. What's wrong?" Jessica controlled her tears. "I tried Angel. I did, I tried, I punched him like you taught me, I did, but he was just too strong, I tried, I did." Angel placed his hand on her hands, and that made her stop. "Did someone hurt you?" Jessica quivered and nodded. "Who? Jessica who?" "Trent. Angel I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for whatever I did." Angel brought her into his arms. "You didn't do anything." He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and she cried into his shirt, "He raped me." Angel felt a surge of anger go through him, especially towards this Trent. Angel made sure he kept himself cool for Jessica's sake.  
  
"It's okay your safe now, I won't let anybody hurt you I swear. I love you." Jessica looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. "I love you. So much." Jessica leaned into his chest he ran his fingers through her hair while she just rested in his arms finally feeling like the weight had been lifted. She relaxed in his arms and finally fell asleep in his arms. He carried her out to the car and made sure not to wake her.  
  
Angel sat in his office, he put Jessica in his bed and she was fast asleep. Angel wanted her pain to go away, he wished he could control it but he couldn't. Angel got up from his chair and went into his apartment, and crept into his room and found Jessica still sleeping. Angel sat down on the bed and saw something was off. He gently grabbed her cheek and found her cold. Angel began to panic as lifted the sheet and found puddles of blood, then he saw her wrists they were sliced open, and blood still poured out. Angel picked her up and ran out with her to the hospital. 


	10. The Wish

Angel watched from the shadows as the funeral was coming to an end. He couldn't save her, he couldn't love her, and he couldn't show her the world. It was too late; he left her alone for too long. Angel waited until dark fall then he headed back to the office.  
  
Weeks past since the funeral and Angel didn't talk to anybody about the incident. Connor walked in to the office, and placed papers on the desk. "The case is over, and I am off for a week." Angel smiled and nodded. "Good, you deserve some time off." "Maybe you should do the same." Connor replied. "I can't afford to take time off." Connor put his hands in his pocket. "Maybe you should talk about Jess-"Angel stood up. "I don't want to talk about it Connor." "Maybe--." Angel grew angrier "Connor. I mean it." Connor nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go. I'll come by tomorrow." Angel nodded and watched his son leave his office.  
  
Angel turned around and saw something that he couldn't believe. Doyle was sitting on his desk looking at a picture; it was a picture of Jessica. "You know, you always pick the pretty ones don't ya?" Angel walked over to him. "Doyle?" He smiled. "Yes. I know a big shocker, but I've come to help you." "Help me?" Doyle nodded. "Of course, do you actually think I would let my friend be unhappy?" Angel was a little bit taken aback. "How did you come back?" Doyle stood up. "I'm not back, I'm just back for a little bit, The Powers that Be think you need a little break. So I'm here to give you that." Angel nodded. "Well, there's nothing you can do." Doyle smiled. "Are you sure about that?" Angel looked up. "I'm going to give you a choice, I can give you your humanity back or I can turn the wheels of time, and take you back in the past Jessica will be there, Joe never would of taken her, so it's your choice." Angel nodded. "I want. Jessica." Doyle nodded. "I figured as much." Doyle then disappeared.  
  
Angel woke straight up in his bead, he looked around at his surroundings, and he was in the hotel, in his room. Angel got up from his bed, and walked out. Angel went down the stairs and saw a vision of something he didn't believe. Jessica looked up and saw him, and smiled. Angel saw she was seventeen years old. "Angel. Where have you been?" Angel smiled. "I've been, upstairs." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Well you promised, you would walk me out so come on." Jessica grabbed his hand and dragged him out.  
  
Angel looked over at Jessica as they walked down the street, Jessica grabbed his arm, Angel stopped and when he did so did Jessica. "Is something wrong?" Jessica asked. "Yeah, I mean no. I need to ask you something. Are you and I in love?" Jessica smiled. "What? Angel. Are you feeling okay?" Angel nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Are we?" Jessica crossed her arms. "Angel, you know as well as I do, that I'm dating--." Then someone wrapped their arms around Jessica and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Dad." Connor held onto to Jessica as Angel stood there in disbelief. "Thanks for walking her." Connor then looked at Jessica, but she was staring at Angel trying to look into his eyes. "Let's go." Connor said Jessica nodded. "Bye Angel." Jessica said as she left with Connor leaving Angel there, alone. 


	11. Breakup

Jessica and Connor sat across from each other at the diner. Connor looked up and saw that she wasn't eating a thing. "Is something wrong?" Jessica looked up and gave a faint smile. "No. What could be wrong?" Connor shrugged. "I don't know, but usually when I take you here you're on your second BLT by now." Jessica nodded. "I'm just not hungry okay?" Connor held up his hands in defeat. "It's just you haven't been happy for a while now, and I keep pretending I don't know why when I do." Jessica looked up at Connor. "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." Jessica smiled. "Sorry. I don't." Connor nodded. "Is there someone else?" Jessica asked. Connor looked up. "What if there is? You're in love with someone else." Jessica shook her head. "This is ridiculous." Connor shook his head. "No. It's not." Jessica dropped her fork. "Who am I in love with then?" Connor took a deep breath, "My father." Jessica sat there for a few seconds then busted put laughing. "You're kidding right? I am not in love with the guy that used to change my diapers." Connor rolled his eyes. "Years later can have an effect though." Jessica couldn't believe what he was saying. "Are you completely out of your mind?" Connor smiled.  
  
Connor set his fork down, "You make me that way." Jessica smiled. "I don't mean to." Connor nodded. "But that's not the point, the point is know how you feel because I can see it, the way he looks at you, talks to you, and the way he smiles about and vice versa." Jessica smiled. "Connor, I want you to think about what you're saying." "I am, and the more I do the more easier it gets, because at first I was sickened and now I'm not." Jessica nodded, and pulled a strand a hair behind her ear. "Is there someone else Connor?" "Her name is Dawn, she's Buffy's sister and I think I'm in love her." Jessica looked up. "Why?" Connor looked directly at Jessica. "You have been so distant, and the major factor is that you want to be with Angel not me." "That's not true." Jessica argued.  
  
Connor smiled. "I think we should stop seeing each other." Jessica sighed." Well that's going to be hard to do, we practically live together" Connor nodded. "I know, it'll be hard, but—" "You're breaking up with me?" Connor nodded. Jessica's eyes welled up with tears. "I love you. I really do" Connor shook his head. "It's just not enough because I hear it Jessica, I just don't feel it." Jessica stood up. "I have to get out of here. This is just not happening, so I'm going to go." Jessica then put on her jacket and grabbed her purse and ran out of the diner. 


	12. News

The Hyperion Hotel was empty, well mostly empty. Angel and Cordelia sat on the couch in the middle of the room, Angel looked at his watch and saw it was almost one in the morning, Connor has been gone with Jessica for the past four hours. Angel turned to Cordelia and finished telling her what he was explaining to her.  
  
"I'm in love with her. I didn't want this to happen." Cordelia nodded. "Does she know?" Angel shrugged. "I don't know. No. she doesn't I didn't flat out tell her I just asked if we were in love." "What did she say?" Cordelia asked. "That she was with Connor." Cordelia smiled. "She is though, and you have to respect that' Angel shook his head. "How can I? She's 17 years old, and he's almost 29, what does he want with her?" Cordelia. "The same thing a 244 year old vampire wants." Angel glanced over at Cordelia. "I just don't want a piece of ass." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "That is not true. Connor loves her very much and you know that." Angel looked at her, "But I love her so much more." Cordelia looked at him. "How do you know that?" Angel stood up. "I just do."  
  
Cordelia was about to protest when Connor walked in through the doors, he smiled when he came to them. "Where's your better half?" Cordelia asked. Connor put his hands in his pocket. "She's not here?" Connor asked. Angel looked up. Cordelia shook her head. "She's probably shopping or something." Connor nodded. "Yeah. So what's up?" Cordelia smiled. "Well, your father and I were discussing your relationship with Jessica." Connor smiled and turned to Angel. "Were you?" Angel looked over at Cordelia and shook his head. "Tell him how you love her and how much she loves you." Connor looked at Angel. "Someone else loves her much more than I do, isn't that right Daddy?" Angel looked up at Connor. "What are you talking about Connor. "I am talking about your feelings for Jessica." Angel sat on the couch. "Well, she's all yours, so you better get her before someone else does." Cordelia walked over to Connor. "You broke up with her?" Connor nodded. Angel stood up, and looked at Connor. "Don't tell me that you're not happy to hear it." Connor said to his father. Angel crossed his arms not denying a word of it.  
  
Connor smiled. "Just let me warn you of a few things first, she will drive you crazy with her quirky little sayings, she expects you to pay for everything, and for the good news, she is definitely a bunny in the sack." Angel out of nowhere pulled back and slammed his fist to his face. Connor fell to the ground holding his face; Connor was about to attack when Buffy, Dawn and Xander came in. "What's going on?" Buffy asked. Connor saw Dawn and stopped at all action. "Absolutely nothing." Connor replied. He then turned to Dawn. "Hey Dawny." Dawn smiled. "Hey Connor." Xander smiled. "It's pouring down rain out there." He said as he took off his drenching jacket. Connor smiled at Dawn, "You want to go upstairs have a cup of hot coco?" Dawn smiled. "Sure." Connor took Dawn upstairs and led her away.  
  
Angel started to put on his jacket. "We have to go find her." Angel said. Cordelia smiled. "Alright." They were about to leave then Gunn came in with Jessica. Angel let out a sigh of relief, but then saw Jessica she was drenching wet, her mascara was streaming down her face, and was in a catatonic phase. "Look what I found roaming the streets." Cordelia nodded and went over to Jessica and placed her hands on Jessica's face. "Sweetie. Let's go get some warm clothes on huh?" Jessica said nothing but stand there, Angel walked over, when Angel came, and Jessica quickly snapped out of it and looked at him. "You're son is an asshole." Jessica said before crying. Cordelia nodded. "Alright, were going to fix this." Cordelia looked over at Buffy. "Some help." Buffy nodded. "I'm there." The girls brought Jessica upstairs. 


	13. Healing

Rain was still pounding outside as Jessica looked out of the window in her bedroom. Cordelia and Buffy sat on her bed and watched her waiting for her to tell them what happened. They had helped her change into a baggy pair of sweatpants and a huge jacket. Jessica turned to them and sighed.  
  
"He just broke up with me that's all." Cordelia nodded. "Well, there has to be a reason." Jessica shook her head. "I didn't do anything wrong." "We're not saying you did sweetie." Buffy replied. Jessica fiddled with her hands. "He accused me of being in love with someone else and he turns out to be in love with Dawn so that's pretty much it." Buffy nodded. "Dawn?" Jessica nodded and looked down. Cordelia stood up. ''Who did he accuse you of being in love with?" Jessica looked up. "Angel." Cordelia smiled. "Oh My God." Jessica sat down on the floor. "Yeah. I just feel like I can't breathe right now." Buffy smiled. "It's going to get better sweetie, I promise." Jessica nodded. "Well do you love him? Angel I mean?" Jessica looked up, and tears started to well up. "I think I do, and I don't know what to do." Cordelia walked over to her. "Well, you can always tell him" "Are you crazy? He'll look at me and laugh and think I'm someone teenager with a crush.... I just want to be alone right now, is that okay?" The girls both nodded and made there way to the door. "If there's anything you need, just holler." Jessica got up from where she was sitting and made her way over to the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Angel sat quietly in his room in his chair. He was worried about Jessica. He was in love with, he had to admit to himself, he couldn't hide it. This was still all very confusing for him, Doyle changed everything and he didn't know how to react to it. Angel thought Buffy was the only woman for him then Jessica walked into his life.  
  
Angel got up from his chair and put on his jacket, he had to see Jessica. He needed to know if she was all right, and she needed to know his love for her. Angel sighed, as he left the room, and made his way to his destination. 


	14. Kiss

Angel stood in front of her door, just standing there; he held the bowl of cold macaroni and cheese in his hand. He could feel her on the other side of the door, and all he wanted to do was tell her how he really felt about her. Angel reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
Jessica rolled over in bed when she heard the knock on the door that instantly woke her up. Jessica sat up. "What?" she asked. Only knocks came. Jessica stood up and threw the covers on the floor and walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Angel saw her and instantly and felt a wave of fresh air. Jessica smiled, "Hey. I was just getting to sleep." Angel unbeating heart broke. "Oh, I'll just come back later then." Angel was about to leave "Wait, No, it's alright, come in." Angel smiled as he went past her and she closed the door.  
  
Jessica sat on the bed as Angel sat across from her. "I thought this might cheer you up." Angel handed her the bowl of cold macaroni and cheese. Jessica gave a big smile as she accepted it. "You know only you know that this is my favorite." Jessica sat the bowl aside. Angel smiled, "I'm sorry that my son is an asshole." Jessica chuckled a bit. "He definitely didn't get it from his father." Angel nodded. "So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Jessica looked over at him. 'I knew this was coming." "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Angel replied. "No. It's all right. I've always talked to you about stuff that's broken my heart." Angel nodded. "Do you want me to kick ass? Cause I'll do it, he may be my son but still." Jessica smiled. "No. It was a bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Jessica looked at him. "He's in love with Dawn and wants to be with her." Angel nodded. "And he also accused me of being in love with you." Angel didn't react to that he just sat there watching her. "Which is ridiculous I mean where does he come up with that? You know?" Angel shrugged. "I mean you have raised me and stuff and that's like moxy or something and I hate fighting with Connor I mean if you're going to be in a relationship at least when you fight make them interesting but no not with Connor." Angel nodded. "I see your point." Jessica sighed. "And you know what I hate most about us fighting." Angel looked at her. "What?" Jessica scooted closer to Angel and looked at him. "When I'm wrong and he is right." Angel looked at her and said nothing.  
  
Jessica stood up. "I probably just made things a lot weirder, I mean earlier you asked if we have ever been in love and I was thrown off you know? And no we haven't but we can be, and don't think I'm going to use you as a rebound cause no, I'm not." Angel stood up. "I never said you were." Jessica crossed her arms. "Do you love me?" Angel put his hands in his pocket. "I didn't want to, but I did, I do. I guess I can't help it." Jessica smiled. "Why didn't you say something earlier? "That's a long story" Jessica walked closer to him. "I could use a bed time story." Angel smiled. "Angel doesn't know any bedtime stories." Angel walked closer to Jessica and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes he does," Jessica pouted. "No, he doesn't" Angel did not wait for her to reply as he brought his lips down to hers. 


End file.
